Little Black Dress
by Adina-Anne
Summary: Bobby's fantasy comes to life one Christmas night.
1. Chapter 1

Gah, since I stupidly left my brainstorm for "Dreams" back at my dorm and I've been going insanely bored not writing anything, I thought I'd try something new—smut. Probably not my thing, but here it is anyway.

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

"Would you like a ride home today?"

"No thanks, Eames. It's a nice day, I'll walk." Bobby waved his partner's offer off without looking up from the paperwork filling his desk.

"Whatever floats you boat." Alex said as she stood up and grabbed her coat. "Just head home before midnight or I'll have to come back to rescue you."

Bobby snickered at that. "Bye."

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

----------

Bobby walked through the commercialized zone that separated One PP from his apartment complex. The streets were filled with cute shops and restaurants, too most of which he never gave a second thought. At this time of the year, the corners of windows were covered in fake spray-on snow, garlands and lights were hung from every convenient place and there were more people running around from shop to shoppe trying to get that something special to show someone they knew how much they were loved.

_What an odd holiday._ And so it was. Only at birthdays were people so inclined to show love through such a materialistic tradition. Bobby chose not to participate in the commercialization of a religion he gave up on so many years ago. There were better ways of showing affection—_if_ one felt so inclined to share them.

He continued walking, noting the several little children who tried to pull mothers away from boring window displays and the faces of young couples as they walked through the streets together. As he passed by a store that was relatively new to the area, a teenage boy, who was obviously in charge of decorating the window display, fell over taking the mannequin down with him. As the dark haired boy picked it up, Bobby noticed the black dress coving the oversized doll.

It was a halter dress with a plunging neckline and a knee length A-line skirt. He could only picture one person in it. It was perfect for her. Alex had a great body that she rarely showed off. She kept in shape because she had to for the job, but it did her good. The halter would show off her nicely shaped shoulders and arms, something he hadn't gotten much of a chance to see since the Jones case. And the flirty A-line, well, it looked good on any woman, but he was sure Alex could take that to new heights. Bobby shook his head, smiled to himself and continued home.

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

----------

That night Bobby sat on the couch, nursing a beer. He had called his mother, dinned alone and was now waiting for nothing. He finished his drink, set the bottle on the coffee table and leaned back to think about his day. He was quickly brought out of his day dreams by the sharp chirp of his cell phone.

"Goren."

"Hey Bobby! Wanna come downstairs and join an old friend for some drinks?"

"Lewis! What have you been up too?"

"You know, cars. What else? Get down here and I'll talk to you."

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

----------

After several hours, many more drinks, much talk about his partner and who knows how many tens of dollars later, Bobby returned home, exhausted and a bit more than slightly tipsy. He entered his apartment, threw down his keys and overcoat and fell on the sofa—again waiting for nothing. Sleep over came him and it seemed as only minutes passed before there was a knock on his door. Getting up, he grumbled to himself. Who could it be at this hour? Wasn't everyone spending time with friends and family?

But upon opening the door, all of his complaints about being woken from sleep were wisped away. There was Alex, in that little black dress he had seen earlier. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and a coy smile touched her lips. The dress clung to her every curve in a way he had never before imagined. "Merry Christmas."

"You should say 'Happy Holidays' considering I don't celebrate Christmas."

She walked up to him and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear, her voice thick. "But we don't want anyone boycotting the group we work for now, do we?"

That was all Bobby needed in his alcoholic state. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head leant forward to catch her neck with his lips. She didn't complain—quite the opposite in fact. Her hands found his hair and soon the door was closed and he had her up against a nearby wall. Their kisses were rough and hot, fleeting as if neither could find enough passion with just one kiss alone. Kissing mixed with nipping blended with moans mingled with groping. Deep breaths, the rustling of clothing and cries to god filled the room with the warm scent of sweat.

Bobby's hands somehow coordinated themselves to the back of her neck to untie the halter. The cloth stayed over her breasts only because of the closeness of his body until he pulled it down. His hands wandered back up her torso to her chest. Each breast was soft yet firm. Everything was so perfect, so hot, so…implausible.

It wasn't real, couldn't be real. He had Alex, half naked, in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, just to make sure she was really there. It only took him a moment to justify her presence before his mouth claimed hers. He reached down under the skirt, sliding his hands up along the outsides of her legs. He noted the lack of underwear, grabbed her hips and lifted her up, resting her between the wall and his own hips. In the flurry, his pants had already been unzipped and pulled partially off. Before he could react, she thrust herself on his manhood. What little coherent thought was left in him was pushed out along with a loud groan. She was trying to lead, thrusting into him, but there was no room for her. "Bobby!" Her voice was urgent, pleading, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

He grabbed her again, and without detaching himself from her, walked over to the couch. He sat down, with her on top of him. She rode him hard. Her back arched, filling his vision with her chest. He tried to cover a breast with his mouth, but her head came back, her hands pulling his head up to hers. "Just sit. Oh!…Don't…ah do anything." Her mouth claimed his, her hair cascading down along his temples.

He tried to do as she instructed, but the pressure was building. He couldn't last much longer and the urge to touch her was nearly killing him. His fingers curled around the cushions as he waited for climax's sweet relief. But it never came.

Again, the sharp chirp of his cell phone cut through the night air. Bobby awoke suddenly, disappointed that Alex wasn't actually with him. He looked down, "Shit." Even though Alex hadn't spent anytime in his apartment, his body seemed to have a different thought. Ignoring the phone that cut short his pleasant dream, he wandered into the bathroom to take a shower where he fully intended to finish what fictitious Alex had already started.

The cold shower not only relieved him of his problem, but also sobered him up a little. He got out, dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out into the dark apartment. "Hey Bobby!" A disembodied voice called from the living room. It started walking toward him at the sound of the opening bathroom door. "You didn't answer your phone so I let myself in. Thought I'd spend some time with my best—um…hi." Her voice had gone shaky the moment she saw him.

Bobby realized he was standing in front of his partner with nothing but a towel around him. "Um, I'll be back in a minute." Just as flabbergasted as she was, he walked into his bedroom to put on some clothes. He pulled some items out of his bureau and leaned his head against the top. "Shit, Bobby, get a hold on yourself." He finished dressing, took in a deep breath, and walked out to face what he hoped wouldn't be an embarrassing encounter.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

"So…when did you end up going home?"

"Only about three quarters of an hour after you."

"Huh-hu. And how did you spend your evening?"

"Lewis came by. We went out. Then I fell asleep on the couch. That's where I was when you came by actually."

"You were in the shower."

_Shit. You should have let her do the talking._ "Well, when _you_ came by I was in the shower, but…you came by in my dream."

"Really? What was I wearing?" Again, the coy smile. Joking. His eyes shot up to meet hers. Shocked. "I _was_ wearing something, right?"

"Y-yes…" He gulped.

"Was it red? No, don't tell me."

"Black."

"Great, like that's any better."

"I like black better."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." He looked at her, quizzically. She, in turn, pointedly avoided looking at him.

_Again! Ah, fuck._ "Stay here." She tried to hide her laughter, but not too hard. "You think this is funny?" He turned back. "There's nothing funny about it." Slinking towards her. Mildly pissed. "Let me attempt to show you what it's like." And there it was.

He had intended it to be fast and hard, a sort of "take that." But tonight just wasn't working for him. Without trying, she had filled his mind and soul yet again and now he couldn't find himself pulling away. One hand brushed up against an ear, skin soft on skin. There was passion, like before, but it was different—so different. This was tender, calming as if pushing it anymore would cause the moment to crumble into a million tiny shards that would always remain to haunt their partnership. He slowly pulled away to take in a breath but stayed close, his hand still next to her ear.

"I'm not usually like this. It's…it's just that…" She pulled away, walking out of the room to safety.

"You need to get laid." She was joking. Or was she? It had been a long time—a _very_ long time. But there was good reason for that. Several very good reasons, the first and foremost standing in his living room.

"I don't disagree."

Pause. "You know its Hanukkah now, right?"

"Don't try to change…" Sigh. "Yes."

Moments ticked by slowly, watching to see what would happen next. "I don't…" Another sigh. "I should go." And with that, she grabbed her coat and left.

"Wait!" She paused, but didn't look back. She couldn't, he knew. He had placed her in an awkward position. His fault, his doing.

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

----------

That night she lay in bed, the day's events not letting her mind fall asleep. The feeling of his lips on hers…was strange. She wasn't expecting it, nor did she know how she felt about it. The thought hadn't crossed her mind. Not with him anyway.

She spent so much energy keeping up with him, the job, her family, that her love life had simply vanished. At first her thoughts about him were "this guy is weird" and then they turned to "this guy is weird…and intriguing." Even without her personal feelings, she hadn't pondered the idea for fear of tarnishing her record. No dating co-workers. It was common enough everywhere, but as a cop, dating your partner was an obvious no-no.

Then again, it had been a long time. She had tried to get back in the game a couple years after the fateful day, but wasn't satisfied with the results. Instead, she put energy and time into work. It had paid off.

She called him. He wasn't asleep, just like she knew he wouldn't be. "What do you want to do about this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"Don't apologize if you meant it."

A breath was let out. "Then I take that back."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What do you think we should do!"

"What do you think…?"

"What do you mean 'what do I think'?"

"…about all this? I want to know. You know how I feel."

Awkward. "I…I don't know how I feel. It's complicated."

"You mean its taboo."

A minute passed. "What was your dream exactly?"

"You don't want to know."

"Or is it just that you don't want to tell me?"

"It could be both, but more that you just don't want to know."

"Maybe it's better that way…"

"It is."

"Huh-uh." Sarcastic.

"You really want to know." Statement, no question. She did. "I don't want to say it over the phone. I'm coming over."

"Fine." Click.

----------

------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

----------

Knock, knock. "Come in."

He found her, wrapped in a green comforter on the couch. She looked up. "Sit down." He did, next to her, but with a foot in between. "So…"

He looked away. Fidgeting. "You don't have to know."

"No, I don't." She turned towards him, lowering her arms to her lap, taking the comforter with them. He looked up and gulped.

"It's Christmas night and you wear a black tank top to bed?"

"The heater was on all day. It's hot."

_And it's just getting warmer._ He nodded. "Right."

"You pointed out that it was black."

"Something's put me on a one-track mind tonight."

"Me."

Nodding again. "Well, the thought of." Silence. Hesitantly. "You implied you had a solution?"

"Can we just…ignore it?" She regretted that quickly. The thought of her alone had excited him at least twice that night. And she was asking him to stifle it.

Looking away, again. "I don't see why not. It's what I've been doing for four years." _Four years? Good God. This is why they call women cruel._

Pros and cons flashed through her head rapidly, one side taking precedence. What the hell? Why not? If she hadn't noticed for four years, then he was probably good at hiding things from her, let alone anyone with authority. She couldn't say she didn't like him. In fact, she did think he was good looking—he always had been—but had never let herself dwell. And her body needed something. It was the season of giving after all.

She got on her knees, crawled to his side and wound her neck around his head so her lips could take his. Questioning. Embarrassed. Hands found burning cheeks. The soft, hesitant pressure came to an end shortly. He looked at her, quizzical. "I thought you said—"

"You're really good at ruining a moment."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

"So I can be confused?"

"Yes, just don't verbalize it now." She pushed him back and crawled over him. The sight of a man under her seemed like something from her wild youthful days. Exhilarating.

Before she could bring her head down to his, lips met hers and strong arms pulled her down. She didn't have to remember what to do, he was leading her through the process, a warm wave of energy washing over her. His tongue found hers and pulled her in closer, deeper. Reluctantly, and with much effort, she pulled away for a much-needed breath only to have it be torn from her lungs at the touch of his mouth on her collarbone.

His hands found their way up under her top and held on just below her ribs. The sudden touch caused her to jump away though she couldn't get far. "What?"

"Nothing." She kissed him again, hard, the heat causing an urgency within her. "Let's do this like your dream."

"Hmm, we can't." The beginning of his words cut off by an extra set of lips.

"Why?" Her head came back down, suckling his neck just below the ear.

Moaning. "You were in a dress."

"But it was taken off so what's the difference?"

"You wore it the whole time."

A beat went by. "Now that's desperation." He laughed. She bit his ear. "You making fun of me and my lack of sex?"

"Possibly."

She sat up, one leg on either side of his waist. "You're in trouble now."

"_I'm_ in trouble?" One eyebrow went up. "You were the one who bit a police officer." He raised himself up and pushed her back on the comforter.

"You're lucky I don't have my handcuffs on me."

"Hmm, maybe another time." He slid her top up slowly, feeling her squirm beneath his body.

"You're expecting this more than once?"

"But of course." Her mouth opened in protest, but the words were kept bottled up as his tongue slipped between her teeth.


End file.
